


I Can't Believe She Did That!

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I can't believe she did that!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe She Did That!

**Author's Note:**

> "I can't believe she did that!"

"I can't believe she did that!"

"That makes two of us."

hr

Harry and Draco could barely contain their mirth. Ron Weasley had broken up the original trio's friendship over their kindness to Draco upon their return to Hogwarts for their final year. When he discovered that they had begun a romantic relationship, he had gone ballistic. Lavender had decided to warn the trio that he had an interview planned with Rita Skeeter. For some unknown reason, she had decided she preferred Hermione when she wasn't angry at her.

hr

Hermione and her two lovers had snuck up on Ron as he stormed out to the Quidditch Pitch to speak to the reporter. She decided to try out her newest charm on Ron. With a swirl of her wand and the incantation iNarro Tantum Verum/i along with a final flick of her wrist, the silvery light of her charm hit Ron dead on.

hr

"So, Mr. Weasley, why did you call me out here?"

"I'm jealous and stupid, and I figured that you could drag Hermione, Harry and Malfoy through the mud for me."

"And why would you want me to do that?"

"Because. I'm Ron. They should be with me, not with that ferret!"

"Do you love them?"

"Love them? No. I don't even like them. But that doesn't mean that they shouldn't be with me. I want all of that fame and fortune. I could find love on the side!"

"Do you love Lavender?"

"That clingy bint? All she's good for is a shag whenever I want it."

By this point, Ron was looking around wildly. He never thought of ending the interview.

Draco smiled at his two lovers, the special smile that they knew meant he loved them. He then strolled out to meet Rita and Ron.

"Ah, but you see, Weasel, I do love them. They mean more to me than fame, more than fortune, more than my very name and being. They are everything to me!"

Harry and Hermione walked up to their love, wrapped their arms around him and kissed him passionately.

Bozo took the shot. Rita smiled. Her career was made.

ibThe Daily Prophet/b

Malfoy heir willing to renounce his name for love!

Ronald Weasley speaks...pg 2

Greed, lust and power, typical Gryffindors?...pg 3

Lavender Brown denounces Weasley...pg 4/i

hr

Many thanks to Southen_Witch_69 for the beta!


End file.
